2008-01-24 - Who is Xibril?
Xibril shakes his fist at Magog, "You promised to have my order ready!" Magog's yellow salks bob as he attempts to nod and shake his head at the same time. Xibril continues to yell loudly, "And no I cant wait until next week! I need it today!" Several passing Ishi Tib glance at the pair but they seem to take it as a matter of course and continue walking in and out of the surrounding apartment complexes. Tuil slowly approaches Xibril and Magog and calls out with a voice of recognition and surprise. "Doctor Xibril... THE Doctor Xibril! Boy, am I glad to see you! It's been so long and I've traveled so far to find you!!" Tuil's slow approach morphs into outright glee at seeing the good doctor. Xibril spins around, "Who?!" He looks around the crowd, "Umm.. Can I, uh, help someone? Is there a medical emergency?" He draws himself up and presses a wrinkle out of his white labcoat with his green hands, "I am a physician after all." Magog slowly begins to back away while Xibril is distracted.. Tuil reaches out to pump the good doctor's hand with his own. "I've read so much about your work! It was fascinating, absolutely fascinating stuff! Your monograph on retroviruses was truly awe inspiring!" Tuil clutches at his heart as he remembers. "I've never read as truly a poetic a passage as your description of RNA resequencing." Xibril nods, "Ah, yes yes. Oh my, it is always nice to meet someone who appreciates one's work." He extends his hand to Tuil, "Are you also a physician?" Aure Kaia arrives from Thyferra: Tefa City - Promenade North. Bozlo arrives from Thyferra: Tefa City - Promenade North. Tuil shakes his head and notes sadly, "I am not, alas. I am only a minor technician and it was through the good offices of a friend of mine, Doctor Menzel, that I was directed to you. He told me /all/ about your good work. His tale on how the incubator was constructed-- Oh! Spellbinding stuff, Doctor!" Xibril's eyes widen, "Doctor Menzel you say?" He scratches behind one of his eyes, "Was he a Trandoshan fellow, virologist? Nasty temper but Trandoshans are so inclined." He giggles. "Why... I don't recall, I honestly down recall!" Tuil shakes his head and slaps his forehead. "His words truly went to my heart, if you know my meaning." Tuil leans close and says quietly, "One tech to another, you know what I mean... Your work on gene therapy with the virus was just pure brilliance. Tell me about that, I'd love to hear it from the great man himself!" Striding in rather gracefully from the east Promenade and beyon the spaceport, the young woman looks at her companion. She grins at him and chortles with some favor. Eyes glow and she tosses a hand through her hair. She looks to be just wandering, but as she spots Tuil, a hand raises and she waves to him. Her pace increases and soon enough she is approaching their position. Dark waves of hair, freshly groomed fall down her back, restrained at the nape of her neck. "Tuil." She proclaims rather warmly, eyes dancing with some merriment as she looks to his companion. "Are you going to introduce me?" Trailing along with the newly arrived woman is a young man. His face is rather stoic and his arms rest calmly to his sides, his right one besides a holstered blaster. His eyes dart calmly in every direction as the pair approach Tuil and his companion, but he voices no comments whatsoever. Xibril nods quickly, "The true nature of my research isn't in gene therapy, that is just a byproduct, but it is experimenting with methods to repair and lengthen telomeres in multiple species." He peers at Tuil so that he is only looking through the small slits left by the lid of his eyes, "You are familiar with the purpose and function of telomeres?" Tuil looks then to Aure and her friend and waves. "This is Doctor Xibril and this is is Miss Kaia and her friend! The doctor here was just telling me about telomeres." Tuil turns back to Xibril and nods. "Are they not something to do with how genes transfer chromosones?" "Oh yes, telomeres..I think I have heard of those!" She launches right into conversation, her smile growing. "They are buffers at the end of a sequence of DNA that prevets for the vital genetic information from being disrupted or eroded. So when the cell divides all the information needed remains. The longer the telomere, the more a cell can divide." Aure looks hopefully beteween them before she turns, "This is Bozlo..: She motions, turning to allow the man into conversation. Bozlo blinks as his name is mentioned and he turns a sheepish grin to everyone gathered. "Gee I ain't know much 'bout this scientific stuff, Miss Kaia, but it sure looks interesting." He runs a sleeve across his nose, sniffing as if clearing some snot. "Ne'er was that much of one of 'em smart types." He nods to Tuil and then to Xibril, then shrugs and falls silent again, that rather silly smile still across his lips. Two figures appear out of the milling crowd around the Jedi and Doctor Xibril. The first is a male togruta clad in robes of black and a chest piece of grey ceramics. He looks upon the group with brown eyes and an otherwise austere countenance. Kiyoshi murmurs softly, "Doctor" You slip out of hiding. The second, a brown-furred Bothan, dressed plainly in a loose-fitting brown jumpsuit follows suit behind the Togruta. "Hello there, Doctor," he greets pleasantly, black beady eyes roaming in an almost lazy glance to the rest of the group gathered. The lithe, furry sentient's demeanor could only suggest outwardly, one of congeniality... Folsk slips out of hiding. Xibril nods excitedly, "Exactly!" He salutes Aure and looks back to Tuil, "For the purposes of my research you can think of them as if they are biological bombs." He raises the palm of his hand, "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not speaking of biological weapons. Telomeres are what determine our life expectancy. Every time DNA replicates they get shorter and when they are gone we die. If we can lengthen them we are lengthening the fuse of the bomb.." Xibril pauses in mid gesture, his beak agape. His green face begins to turn grey as he stares at the new arrivals. Tuil looks at the new arrivals in turn, looking upset that this fine lecture is interrupted. "Yes?" he asks abruptly. Aure beams at Xibril, "The doctors have been most forthcoming in my training." She adds with a hand resting upon her hip. The mirialan seems rather friendly and despite her company, she can't help but grin. As Xibril continues, she listens with open fascination. A brow raising. "An abnormal extended life span by repeating the telomere over and over and curling the strand..what an idea.' Her gaze narrows, the slow approach the two new figures drawing her gaze. Xibril's reaction is not lost on Bozlo, who turns to follwo both Aure and Tuil's gazes. The rather shy grin is now gone. His face has once again regained its cold, stone-like quality. Kiyoshi Mikawa's eyes shift toward Tuil, "I beg your pardon but we must speak with the good doctor on a--" He coughs into his fist, "Excuse me. We must speak with him on an urgent, and private, matter." His eyes narrow on Xibril once more. "Indeed, it won't take long, good sirs and madams." The brown-furred Bothan smiles, full of cheer. "If you would excuse us?" Folsk's attention then turns upon Xibril, beady eyes gleaming. Xibril shakes his head and takes a step back from the Togruta and Bothan, "I'm sorry gentlemen but I am in the middle of a theoretical discussion." He clasps his hands and begs, "Perhaps, um, some other doctor could help you? I can give you the money whatever hospital you choose." The Ishi-Tib's eyes dart between the pair as their stalks increasingly become grey splotched with a sickly yellow. Tuil shakes his head, placing himself between Xibril and the two who have arrived late. "Yes, we were talking to the doctor here. Surely your business can wait. Perhaps you could even make an appointment through the proper channels? Hmm?" He looks upon the pair with a firm gaze. The rather brilliant smile starts to fade from the woman's mouth ane she steps forth, "Please, it was just getting interesting.." Aure offers to one of them, trying to distract as she keeps the Doctor in the corner of her gaze. She nods to Tuil's words, trying to stay near the Doctor. Bozlo's hand moves to rest calmly upon his holstered blaster, his eyes on the intruding pair. Still, he says nothing. Kiyoshi Mikawa frowns, "I beg your pardon again." The bells attached to his lekku jingle as he bows, "But I'm afraid this matter is most urgent." His frown compresses back into an austere visage as he steps toward Xibril, "Come with us, Doctor. You know that I will not harm you." The brown-furred Bothan coughs, still persisting to assert himself between the Jedi and Xibril. "Really, it won't take more than a moment's time. My apologies, please excuse us." Xibril's beak works but so sound comes out until finally, "Um.. Yes, I know that you canno-" He glances at the Jedi, "Um, I mean I know that you would not harm me but your, erm, companion.." He blinks and peers at the bothan between slit eyelids, "erm, he looks disreputable. Tuil decides to become a bit more proactive as he goes to his left and pulls from his belt his lightsaber. Igniting it, he flashes it this way and that to get the pair's attention and make them back off. "He doesn't want to go with you gentlemen, so why don't you just go on with your business and you can see him later. Huh?" COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. The hum and the color of green shines across her left side and Aure is quick to grab at her own saber. Pulling it free, the light cuts through the air with a hiss. SHe draws a breath, setting her lips in a thin line. Her glowing gaze narrows, echoing the color of her saber. "It would be best to give us time to talk.." She shifts, her stance widening. COMBAT: Aure Kaia ignites her blue lightsaber. "I'm afraid we must insist," Bozlo states, taking a cue from the other two and unholstering his blaster, which he still keeps pointed harmlessly at the ground. "If you'll beg our pardon." COMBAT: Bozlo wields his SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater. "A Jedi," Kiyoshi smiles, "Defending -the- Dr. Ti Xibril?" The togruta's eyes narrow on the Ishi Tib, "An interesting twist, doctor, but you always did have methods of ensuring loyalty. Even through the worst." He reaches behind and back and grasps the staff-like object he had been wearing there. The Togruta sighs and looks at his companion, "Why don't you speak with the doctor? It seems I will have to deal with his lackeys." COMBAT: You wield your Black Force Pike. Kiyoshi Mikawa strikes the bottom of the staff against the ground and tip of the opposite end ignites in blue flame. The flames dim until the only remnant is a blue glow at the weapon's tip. "Such animosity." The brown-furred Bothan remarks, the sight of the hissing blades and the blasters less than sunny. "Aren't Jedi famed for the being the Guardians of Peace?" "I'm afraid so," He eases a short bob of his head to the Togruta, before returning his attention to Xibril, smilng once again brightly. "Doctor, let's excuse ourselves, shall we?" Xibril backpedals, waving his hands at the approaching bothan, "Please, no! I'll do anything you ask but don't take me with you.." His eyes flicker over to Kiyoshi, "not while you are with him." Tuil looks back and forth at the two who come at Xibril... He pauses, weighing them both... And then his lightsaber flashes out as he cuts at the force pike and its wielder's arms! COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Kiyoshi Mikawa's arms! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. Kiyoshi Mikawa's hand releases the pike to pull back and allow the saber to pass it by. It lances out again to grab the pike before it falls. (response to attack) Aure looks to the doctor, then to the force pike wielder. She pauses. "Bozlo...help the doctor.." She instructs and then outstretches her hand towards the force pike, her gaze narrowing upon it as she presses her lips firnmly together. "Give that here!" COMBAT: Aure Kaia tries to rip Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike out of his hands! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa firmly holds his Black Force Pike. As the battle ensues, Bozlo's eyes are immediately drawn towards the Bothan. At Aure's command, they narrow and become ice, his armed hand rising to point the blaster at one of Folsk's legs. He offers no warning. He issues no order. He simply shoots. COMBAT: Bozlo fires his SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater at Folsk's legs! COMBAT: Folsk dodges Bozlo's blaster bolt. Kiyoshi Mikawa frowns, his muscles tense, and the force pike shudders in his hands. He grunts, "I see they are real Jedi after all." His eyes narrow on Tuil, "But they have forgotten the pain that follows sin." He jerks his right arm up, throwing back his voluminous sleeve, and then assumes an aggressive stance. He holds the force pike above his head, it's active tip oriented between the Jedi, and the second hand is thrust forward beneath it with the palm facing outward. The togruta dips his head and murmurs softly, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but if you continue to lower my opinion of you I will be forced to break some of your limbs. I am here only for Xibril, not for you." "Let's go, Doctor." The brown-furred Bothan repeats, black eyes glittering with that particular gleam again -- dangerously? He pays no heed to the pleas of Xibril, continuing on, "I think it is in your best interests to come with us. It could become quite.. messy." His voice is civil, even seemingly unaware of the events happening right near him. In a flash however, as Bolzo's blaster bolt threatens to sear one of his legs, his nimbly sidesteps, a blaster suddenly produced in a hand. "Why do they never listen?" Folsk laments, perhaps not the first time today. He does not fire, but he levels the barrel of his pistol on Bozlo. "Would you chance trying that again, good sir?" COMBAT: Folsk wields his BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol. Xibril uses the opportunity offered by the distraction. The Ishi Tib runs. His stubby green legs move surprisingly quickly, though he still cannot be called a good runner by any means. He wails, "Somebody help me! The Black Empire has sent assassins! Help!" Tears begin to flow from his eyes. Tuil frowns as Xibril runs off and he lifts his left hand from his lightsaber and points it in the direction of Xibril as he narrows his eyes and focuses. "Have a seat, Doctor!" COMBAT: Tuil hurls a bench toward Xibril! COMBAT: Xibril tries to dodge, but Tuil's flying debris maims him. As this fails, Aure's gaze narrows and she looks upon the Togruta. "What do you wish with the Doctor?" The Knight asks, her stance still not easing as her hand remains before her, ready. She glances towards Bozlo, watching his blaster fire miss. "Call him away from the Doctor and we will desist. Tell us what you seek." Her lips firm again as she watches Bozlo become a target, "Enough..enough of this..tell us why you seek him." The Doctor exclaims and her brows furrow. Bozlo keeps his weapon levelled at the Bothan but does not fire again. Even after the doctor takes his chance and flees. "Tell me," he says, eyes on Folsk at all times, "what business would you have with the poor doctor? Clearly nothing pleasent if he's so eager to put some distance between the two of you." Kiyoshi Mikawa scowls at Tuil and shouts, "Folsk! Stun the good doctor before they kill him!" He moves, his body becomes a blur, and there is a flash of blue as the tip of the force pike lances out toward the Jedi. COMBAT: You attack Tuil with your Black Force Pike! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike shreds him, destroying Tuil's Brown Desert Robes. Folsk pauses as if to consider, "Hm," but then he cants his head to one side, a cutting smile laid bare on his furry lips. "But that'd be telling, now wouldn't it?" His black, beady eyes shimmer with laughter. He throws off a mock salute to Kiyoshi, remarking to Bozlo, "Unfortunate we couldn't meet under better circumstances." With that, he sharply veers, blaster raised to unleash a stun bolt towards the fleeing Ishi Tib. Krugt arrives from Thyferra: Tefa City - Promenade North. COMBAT: Folsk tries to stun Xibril with his BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol! COMBAT: Xibril tries to dodge, but Folsk's stun beam hits and disorients him. "Tuil!" Her surprise comes as the bench is hurled. Shaking her had, this was all deteriorating rather swiftly. But as the force pike blasts towards Tuil, the Knight steps forth, trying to get in between her fellow Knight and the Togruta, she points her saber at him, eyes narrowing. "Do not move...I do not want to harm you...please..Tell us why you need the doctor!" She proclaims, her hand gripping tightly to the hilt of her weapon, her gaze flitting to Tuil, a shake of her head given. Aure keeps her gaze upon Kiyoshi. Xibril collapses in a heap, bleeding from his shredded side and convulsing from the stun bolt. He moans. A group of nearby Ishi Tib grab onto the doctor and carry him away. ESCAPE: Xibril escapes from the area! Xibril has left. Tuil's outer robe gets cut up, but he is uninjured. Then Aure darts in front of him as if to negotiate with these beings and the Jedi turns to see where Xibril has gone... And he's gone! Tuil frowns and leaves Aure to parlay with these beings if she wants as he looks this way and that for Xibril. Drawn by the sounds of battle, Krugt enters the west side of the promenade jogging. He arrives just in time to see a bunch of Ishi Tibs withdraw with a wounded one. He takes the time to see who's who before deciding about getting his rifle ready; for now, he's happy to hang on his spiked club. COMBAT: Krugt wields his Spiked Club. Bozlo does not seem at all perturbed as the Bothan tries to stun the fleeing doctor. He remains impassive, calm, weapon aimed. "Fosk, is it?" he asks, nodding towards the place where Kiyoshi is. "It seems we're all out of luck with the good doctor. What now?" For once, displeasure sinks into Folsk's features, and they darken, the nearby Ishi Tib too quick for him to reseize Xibril. "How unlucky. Very unlucky." he remarks still in the same voice, if not for a certain sharpness to his words. He turns back the group gathered, beside Kiyoshi. "Quite troublesome, this lot. Wouldn't you agree?" His blaster is raised. Kiyoshi Mikawa shakes his head, "I suppose we will have to catch up with him later." He shoulders his force pike and nods to the Jedi and Co., "Gentlemen and Lady, I hope our second meeting will be better than our first." The togruta's lekku sway as he turns away from the Jedi. Kiyoshi tilts his head toward the bothan, "Let's leave this lot to tend to their friend and try to track down the doctor again." Aure remains before the togruta, even as he starts to leave, the Jedi's saber starts to lower. "Hold..wait. What business did you have with the doctor..what we seek might be mutual." She steps after him, the thrum of her saber dying as it fades and leaves just the cylindrical hilt within her grasp. She looks to the bothan next. Tuil seems to be tiring. Indeed, he is bleeding profusing and the rush of combat is draining out of him as fast as his blood. The Jedi's lightsaber-arm falls, though he still holds it and he waits to see if Aure will get anywhere with the beings. He glances at Bozlo and nods. "Is it just me or did it seem like they wanted him on a transport to nowhere?" His really, really really pissed off Krugt walks right at Tuil, not stopping for anyone, holding his club with one hand, letting it rest on his shoulder. "Jedi meddler. I keeps runs into you.", Krugt grunts. "By chance, the Ishi Tib that be gone, he be doctor Xibril?" It is obvious Krugt already knows the answer. Bozlo lowers his blaster, but keeps it unholstered, eyes on the retreating pair. Once he feels they are a good distance away, he speaks, his voice, he hopes, just strong enough for those nearby to hear. "Whatever they wanted with him, whatever they needed, they intended to get right here." "Hm." Folsk holds his blaster erect at the opposing group, moments creeping by.. Until finally relenting with a resigned sigh. "Oh, I suppose." "Until our next meeting, good sirs and mams." The brown-furred Bothan departs with a mock bow, turning with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Mikawa looks over his shoulder at Aure, "No, I'm afraid our business is not mutual." He smiles, "I know a Jedi has seen the laboratory, yes? We know what your business is and we wish you the best of luck-- but we have our own to conduct before yours is complete." He begins to whistle and resumes walking towards the park gate. Bozlo also glances at the newly arrived Gamorrean. "Krugt," he greets. "You always show up when I'm around trouble." Tuil looks at Krugt and frowns. He sways and then sinks down before passing out. Tuil drops his Scrap Armor Part. Krugt ups his eyebrows fully. "I has not touches him yet.", he explains around. "Hi Boz. Troubles be payday to me, you knows." The Gamorrean turns around for someone to answer him. He picks Aure. "Xibrli?", he asks, pointing in Xibril's runaway direction. "Gets medic for Tuil.", he mentions as a footnote. Caught between choosing to interrogate or running to Tuil's side, Aure clips her saber back on her belt. "I wishyou luck then as well.." Her gaze narrows upon the Togruta and then turns, moving towards the fallen Knight with some haste. "Bozlo, watch them, please." She lowers to her knee to begin treating him, her portable med kit taken out. "Always trouble with you Lindo..always trouble." Kiyoshi Mikawa passes through the Gate and exits the area. Bozlo watches the pair until they are beyond sight and he then holsters his weapon. "Indeed they are, Krugt. What are you doing here anyway? You are looking for a doctor, you said?" He glances at the fallen Tuil. "If there is anything I can do..." Aure Kaia attempts a surgical operation on Tuil ... Category:January 2008 RP Logs